guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:Me/E Air Spiker
History * (cur) (last) 21:14, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:58, 30 April 2007 Xtreme IT (Talk | contribs) m (Build:Me/E Air Spiker moved to User:Xtreme IT/builds/Me/E Air Spiker) * (cur) (last) 19:46, 6 March 2007 66.152.226.180 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 23:06, 24 February 2007 O Jake (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 17:22, 26 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by 71.88.51.47 (talk); changed back to last version by Barek) * (cur) (last) 17:21, 26 January 2007 71.88.51.47 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 18:51, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (move cat to template tag) * (cur) (last) 23:37, 19 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:35, 19 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:59, 16 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters - Empathy =/= antispamming) * (cur) (last) 02:59, 16 December 2006 67.182.242.183 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 02:58, 16 December 2006 67.182.242.183 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 19:17, 13 December 2006 201.216.7.35 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:17, 13 December 2006 201.216.7.35 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:21, 2 December 2006 Eloc jcg (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - changed 4 back to 3 because i realized my mesmer doesent have all points ^^") * (cur) (last) 05:20, 2 December 2006 Eloc jcg (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - changed 3 to 4) * (cur) (last) 23:09, 29 November 2006 66.31.197.38 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 05:07, 28 November 2006 67.183.44.12 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 18:31, 25 November 2006 Stylva (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - revert. Can't use elementalist runes as mesmer primary) * (cur) (last) 18:20, 25 November 2006 84.92.173.196 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Me/E Air Spiker moved to Build:Me/E Air Spiker: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 00:27, 28 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:25, 28 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Please do not modify tested builds) * (cur) (last) 12:52, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m ({NFUpdate}) * (cur) (last) 03:44, 27 October 2006 24.52.218.18 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 10:06, 26 October 2006 71.242.182.35 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 10:05, 26 October 2006 71.242.182.35 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 10:26, 10 October 2006 Lyun (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 03:07, 4 September 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (removed update tag) * (cur) (last) 17:12, 20 August 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - redundant - note is referenced in update tag) * (cur) (last) 17:10, 20 August 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (+update) * (cur) (last) 16:45, 20 August 2006 128.192.188.4 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 06:58, 20 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:21, 5 August 2006 24.17.114.154 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 06:20, 5 August 2006 24.17.114.154 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 14:59, 1 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) (+favor, +cats) * (cur) (last) 04:41, 22 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (variants.) * (cur) (last) 18:10, 8 July 2006 24.18.27.214 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:03, 8 July 2006 24.18.27.214 (Talk)